


Kittens

by arzaylea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzaylea/pseuds/arzaylea
Summary: Where Michael and Josh both like kitties.This work of fiction may not be copied or plagiarized. It may be translated with permission of author.homosos ©™️ 2017 (Wattpad)





	1. Beginning

The door to the small Pets R Us store had swung open with a small ring by the bell, a pale boy walking inside to let the door shut behind him.

He was dressed in an oversized black sweater, tight black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and freshly red dyed hair.

The worker thought he was precious as soon as his eyes landed on him.

He had held his own hands behind his back as he hummed quietly, making his way around the inside of the store with slow and quiet steps.

The man with also red hair behind the counter had watched the adorable pale boy walk around and somehow couldn't keep his eyes off the boy.

He tried to not watch him in a creepy stalker way, but with soft eyes in admiration towards the boy. Something still told him he looked creepy, but he was sure the boy was more than beautiful.

The pale boy had felt eyes on him which made him have a light blush of pink on his cheeks, pulling on his sleeves to cover his hands, making sure to keep his back towards the man behind the counter. It gave him a cuter touch, and he knew that.

"Take a picture," the obviously younger's voice had filled the silence as he looked back at the man behind the counter who had licked his lips. Once the boy had noticed that, he had chuckled quietly before snickering, "It'll last longer."

The man behind the counter had nodded his head and took out his phone setting it down on the counter, "Isn't that rude?"

"I like pictures, it means people are interested in my outer beauty," The shopper's words were like words of wisdom as he spoke, and the guy behind the counter loved to hear him talk.

"So, you do agree with me that you're beautiful?" The man had asked as he placed his palms on the counter, looking over at the younger boy.

The young boy had blushed and nodded his head, grabbing cat food before finally turning towards the one behind the counter, "I don't believe that I am, but I do believe that other people are able to see what I can't. It's like that for nearly everyone I know."

The older had nodded in agreement as the small boy set down the bag of cat food on the counter so the cashier could check him out.

They were actually both checking each other out, and the man behind the counter was yet licking his lips again. He didn't mean to do it so much, that boy in front of him was just such eye candy.

Michael had to act like it didn't affect him.

"It's just that some people believe that pain is beauty, while I believe beauty is what you have chosen to see and love." The shorter boy had looked up at the other who nodded his head.

The taller man had checked out the boy's cat food, "I guess that's true. It's like when people say I can't be totally punk rock."

The smaller boy had snorted in a laugh as he heard him, also taking the chance to read the name tag on his Pets R Us shirt.

It said Josh, and he liked Josh.

"Hey, Josh," the smaller boy leaned over the counter, already having his wallet out for when he was ready to pay.

"Yes, stranger?" Josh had chuckled to himself and down at the boy.

"I like your name," the smaller boy said softly. He had reached on the counter to slide enough cash to pay for the cat food.

"And I like your face, what's your name kid?"

"Michael."

Michael. 

Josh liked how that sounded, it seemed to fit the pale, pretty, boy.

"Hello, Michael, I'm Josh," he greeted himself as he gave the younger boy a smile.

"I know," Michael giggled and pointed to the tag on the man's shirt, "It says your name on it, and also I just said it."

Josh had looked down at his shirt to read his tag upside down, a nervous chuckle coming from his mouth. "Yeah, I guess it does. I'm sorry."

Michael was still giggling quietly at the man and had stood up on his tippy toes as he placed his elbows on the counter.

He liked Josh.

He already liked Josh a lot.

"Your name is pretty cool, you know," Michael had meant to ask that in a question, but yet it somehow came out as a statement.

"Yes, I kinda did I guess," Josh had nodded his head. A smile came to his lips that he couldn't help, it was more than uncontrollable.

"But honestly it's not cool," he had shaken his head, "it's punk rock."

"Punk rock," Michael snorted again before turning into a fit of giggles, "You're no more punk rock than any other pet you could sell to me."

"Excuse you," Josh had scoffed in a small laugh, "I'm more punk rock than any animal I could sell you."

"Please," Michael had scoffed, "you look exactly like my kitten."

"Kittens can be punk rock if they want. Don't judge them."

Michael giggled, then nodded his head. "You've got me there. My kitty is pretty punk."

Josh scoffed, "You're too cute to have a cat that's punk rock, I need proof."

Even though it seemed like Josh didn't notice his own compliment towards the boy, but Michael sure saw it. It made him blush.

The younger pulled out his phone, unlocked it, went through his camera roll, and found a picture of his kitty to show to Josh.

"His name is Pinky."

"Did you dye that poor soul pink? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's just punk rock. Totally punkier and rockier than you."

Josh rolled his eyes, moving closer to the counter so he could see the picture better.

"Can I meet Pinky?" he asked, "I want to kiss his head."

"Hm," Michael hummed, "yeah, I think you should. I'm pretty sure he would like you. When do you get off of work? You can see him then."

"I was supposed to close the shop before you walked in, I just didn't think I should make a cute customer leave."

Michael stood on his tippy toes. He was excited for Josh to come over. "Wanna come over now?"

"Give me two minutes, the cat food is on the house."

Michael did just that.

Later, Josh found out he loves Michael's kitten.

Even later after that, he found out he loves Michael the most.


	2. End

five years after

Michael picked up his newborn son, Oliver Dun, from his crib and brought the baby to his chest, placing a kiss on his head. He turned around to face Josh, who was currently sitting in the rocking chair.

"Josh," he whispered, kicking his husband's leg softly. "Move your big fat butt, I don't wanna drop the baby," Michael giggled. He tried to be quiet, but he was not a master of doing so.

Josh didn't understand how their newborn lasted with Michael's lack of volume, but he also didn't know how anyone besides him could handle how loud Michael was.

"Sorry," Josh laughed, "my big fat butt can't get out, I'm stuck. May I hold my baby?" The older raised his arms out, patiently waiting for their child to warm him up.

"He's my baby too, so, no, you may never hold our baby." Michael playfully rolled his eyes. He nudged Josh's legs with his feet again, whining softly.

"Please, kitten?" Josh whined, dropping his arms on his lap, deciding Michael's stubborn self wouldn't hand over their love to him.

"Get up," he replied, nudging him again. "Let me sit before something happens to the baby," he said, using a more serious tone. "We both know your big butt will be sleeping on the couch if something happens to my son."

Josh had more confidence than the average man. It was rare to see someone challenge, Michael, when he had such a temper.

"Kitten, I planned on rooming with Oli tonight. I thought the lucky rocky would be an excellent place to rest," he smiled, starting to rock lightly in the chair.

Michael jutted out his bottom lip, supporting a pout on his face. The one that Josh couldn't resist. "Why don't you wanna sleep with me? Am I not as cute as him?"

Josh scoffed with a small laugh, "Of course not, have you seen the angel? He's so beautiful; I can't compare you two."

"Well," Michael murmured, looking down at the baby in his arms. He placed another kiss on the newborn's head, then gave Josh his attention again. While humming softly, he slowly swayed as he took a moment before replying.

"I can't argue there, he's cuter than a kitten," Michael smiled.

Josh scoot back in the chair, holding his arms out in a gesture for Michael to join. The younger caught his message and sat in his lap relaxing to Josh's chest while he felt arms being gently wrapped around his waist.

Josh rested his head on top of Michael's, bringing one hand to be rested under the baby's head.

He liked how kids are soft. Well, at least he knew his baby was sweet. His baby was the only baby that mattered.

"You know, Mikey, he kinda looks like a kitty," Josh mumbled, then placed a kiss on the top of Michael's head. "He has that button nose like you, baby kitten nose."

Michael rolled his eyes, shaking his head just a bit. "He's a baby, he has baby features, just like every other baby."

Josh whined, causing Michael to giggle.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean like, he's special-" Josh was able to say, before being interrupted.

"Every baby is special, are you saying our baby is the only special baby out there?" Michael was quick to say, which Josh shook his head quickly in reply.

"No, no, no, no," Josh whimpered, wrapping his arm tighter around Michael's waist. "Listen to me; I'm trying to have a proper conversation with my loving husband about our perfect son."

"Fine. Talk."

"He looks like a kitty," Josh hummed, now wrapping both or his arms around Michael's waist.

"Oliver, I'm so, so, sorry your father is comparing you to an animal." Michael's whispered to their tiny person.

Josh giggled and shook his head. "Even though I am, I'm not doing like that. I just want to show how he's cuter than a kitten."

"Alright, then continue to express how you believe our baby is cute as a cute kitty."

"Alright," Josh happily sighed.

"Look at his tiny, little, cute, baby hands. They're just like kitty paws. Sure, they're also nothing like paws considering they're hands, but like he's so current like a kitty."

"Joshy?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"I see it now," he whispered, smiling wider.

"Really?" he asked, showing more excitement.

"Nope!" Michael giggled. "But keep going if you wanna, it's adorable when you talk."

"When he yawns-"

"Yes, Josh," Michael interrupted. "He does yawn, he is a baby, he yawns. You yawn, I yawn, congratulations on your realization there, buddy."

"Why are you such a butt?" Josh asked, shaking his head.

"Because your big butt is sitting in the chair," he giggled in return.

"Fine," the older sighed, "stand up."

As Josh unwrapped his arms from Michael's waist, the younger stood up and turned to his husband. Josh stood up and stepped to the side, gesturing for Michael to sit down, which he did.

Josh got down on his knees in front of the rocker, practically being all googly eyes for his son, well, in Michael's opinion at least. He placed a kiss on his son's hand, letting his baby's tiny hand wrap around his fingers.

"I love you too, Oli," Josh giggled.

Michael couldn't help but coo at the overloaded cuteness in front of him. He fell in love with Josh more and more every day, and he couldn't begin to express how he felt about their son.

"Josh," Michael whispered, catching the older's attention. "I love you."

Josh smiled and placed a small kiss on Michael's lips. "I love you too, beautiful."

Michael blushed, trying to ignore the compliment. "Have I ever told you that you're cute?"

"Probably," he shrugged, "but how cute?"

"You're cuter than a kitten, and I'm not smitten."

Josh giggled, "Is that the right use of that word? I've never heard you use smitten."

"Let me rephrase," he paused, "you're cuter than a kitten, and I'm not kidding.'"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/homosos)


End file.
